Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/10
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Taka przytrafiła się Don Kichotowi przygoda z zaczarowaną głową. Gospodarz Don Kichota nazywał się Don Antonio Moreno, kawaler bogaty i pełen rozumu, który lubił wesołość, ale smaczną. Widząc Don Kichota u siebie, umyślił zabawić się z jego bzików, nie robiąc mu przykrości, bo żart powinien mieć granice, tam gdzie jest obraza, nie ma już żartu. Naprzód więc namówił go, żeby zdjął zbroję i wyprowadził go w owym sławnym kaftanie na ganek, wychodzący na główną ulicę, gdzie wszyscy przechodnie zastanawiali się, przyglądając się mu jak małpie. Potem owi jeźdźcy, świetnie przybrani, zaczęli przed nim wyścigi i igrzyska, jakby to tylko dla niego, a nie z powodu święta robili. Sancho nader był wesół i najlepiej wróżył sobie ze wszystkiego tego, co widział, wyobrażając sobie, że to nowe wesele Gamasza, dom jak Don Diego de Miranda, i zamek, gdzie na niczym, jak u księcia, nie zbywało. Na obiedzie u Don Antonia zebrało się kilku przyjaciół, którzy wiele uszanowania okazywali dla Don Kichota, uważając go zawsze za błędnego rycerza, mówili z nim tak ceremonialnie i grzecznie, że rycerz nie posiadał się z radości. Sancho tyle pociesznych bzików naplótł, że wszystkich rozweselił, a wszyscy służący znów krzątali się koło niego, śmiejąc się na całe gardło. — Mości giermku — rzekł Don Antonio, podczas obiadu — mówiono nam tu, że tak bardzo masz lubić blamanże''blamanż'' — danie deserowe, rodzaj galaretki ze słodzonego mleka zagęszczonego żelatyną i przyprawionego migdałami. i łakotki, że jak wszystkiego nie spożyjesz przy obiedzie, chowasz podobno do kieszeni na dzień następny? — To nieprawda, jasny panie — odrzekł Sancho — nie jestem żarłokiem ani brudasem, a niech jego wielmożność sam pan Don Kichot powie, że często przez osiem dni starczyła nam na dzień garść orzechów laskowych i pół tuzina cebuli. Oczywiście, darowanemu koniowi w zęby nie zaglądają, to jest, kiedy mi kto da jeść, jem, ani się pytam. Kto zaś powiedział, żem żarłok i brudas, ten skłamał, z przeproszeniem jasnego pana, i gdyby nie w tym towarzystwie, przezwałbym go inaczej. — Rzeczywiście — wtrącił Don Kichot — ochędóstwo''ochędóstwo'' (daw.) — tu: schludność; por. ochędożny: porządny, czysty, schludny; starop. słowo ochędóstwo oznaczało jednak zwykle: strój (ubiór i ozdoby). Sancha podczas jedzenia zasługuje, aby było wyrytym na spiżu, jako przykład dla potomności. Kiedy głodny, może trochę za chciwie spożywa, połyka kawał po kawałku, ale co do czystości, nigdy pod tym względem nie uchybił. Kiedy był wielkorządcą nie miał nawet apetytu, jadł bardzo delikatnie, na przykład winogrona i ziarnka granatów spożywał widelcem. — Jak to! — zawołał Don Antonio — pan Sancho był wielkorządcą? — Tak, jasny panie — odrzekł Sancho — byłem wielkorządcą na wyspie Barataria, sprawowałem tam rządy przez dziesięć dni; w usta, prawda, lej co chcesz, ale straciłem tam spokojność, rozum, tuszę i nauczyłem się pogardy wszystkich rządów, toteż nie opuściłem tej władzy, ale uciekłem od niej. Po drodze wpadłem do rowu z burym, myśleliśmy już oba, że nie powstaniemy, aleć, chwała Bogu, cud jakiś nas zbawił. Don Kichot opowiedział potem przygodę Sancha w czasie sprawowania rządów, a całe towarzystwo bardzo się z tego ucieszyło, serdecznie się śmiejąc co chwila. Po skończonym obiedzie, Don Antonio wziął Don Kichota pod rękę i zaprowadził go do pokoju, gdzie jedyny sprzęt i ozdoba składała się ze stołu na pozór''na pozór'' — tu: z wyglądu. jaspisowego, na nodze z tegoż samego materiału wspartego, na którym stało popiersie brązowe jakiegoś rzymskiego cesarza. Po chwilowej przechadzce naokoło stolika Don Antonio rzekł do Don Kichota: — Teraz, mości Don Kichocie, pewnym będąc, że nikt nas nie podsłuchuje, muszę też waszmości opowiedzieć dziwny bardzo szczegół, o jakim pewno jeszcze dotychczas nie słyszałeś, pod warunkiem atoli, jeżeli łaska, że to będzie tajemnicą pomiędzy mną a panem. — Możesz mi waszmość pan zaufać, Don Antonio — odrzekł Don Kichot — daję panu słowo moje. Ten, do którego mówisz, ma tylko oczy i uszy, ale ani kawałka języka. Skoro mi otworzysz serce, bądź pewien, że tak jakbyś pogrzebał myśl swoją w głębinach milczenia. — Po tym zapewnieniu — odrzekł Antonio — opowiem waszmości rzeczy, które cię zachwycą, i sam pozbędę się przecie tej tajemnicy, której ciężarem nie wiedziałem dotąd, z kim się podzielić. Głowa ta, którą spostrzegasz, mości Don Kichocie, a raczej całe to popiersie, zrobił jeden z najzręczniejszych czarowników, podobno Polak jakiś, uczeń sławnego Lescot, o którym tyle cudów opowiadał. Przez czas niejaki bawił u mnie, a za tysiąc talarów zrobił mi tę głowę, mającą dar odpowiadania na wszelkie zapytania, tylko do ucha trzeba jej powiedzieć. Przyglądał się dobrze ruchowi gwiazd, kreślił mnóstwo cyfr i nareszcie, wybrawszy punkt właściwej konstelacji, doprowadził ją do tej doskonałości, której jutro będziesz miał dowód, bo w piątek niemą jest zawsze i daremnie się jej dziś pytać. Pomyśl pan trochę nad zapytaniami, które jej myślisz zadać, a doświadczenie przekona waszmość, że prawdę mówię. Don Kichot, nader zdziwiony tym, co mu Don Antonio o tej głowie powiedział, nie mógł przypuszczać, ażeby dar taki posiadać mogła, ale ponieważ wkrótce miał się przekonać, podziękował bardzo gospodarzowi za powierzenie tak ważnej tajemnicy. Wyszli. Don Antonio zamknął drzwi od tajemniczego pokoju na klucz i wrócili do sali, do towarzystwa, gdzie Sancho kilka przygód panu opowiedział. Wieczorem udali się wszyscy na przechadzkę, Don Kichot był bez zbroi, tylko w kaftanie z grubego farbowanego sukna, w którym by Lapończyk pocił się w zimie, siedział nie na Rosynancie, ale na spokojnym mule. Na plecach, na kaftanie, nie czuł, jak mu przylepiono kawałek pergaminu z napisem wielkimi głoskami: „Oto Don Kichot z Manchy”. Wszyscy przechodnie, śmiejąc się, czytali ów napis, a nasz rycerz bardzo się dziwił, że dość spojrzeć na niego, aby wymienić sławne nazwisko. Sancho zaś został w domu i służba miała rozkaz strzec go i nie wypuszczać. — Don Antonio — odezwał się Don Kichot, jadąc przy nim — przyznaj waszmość jednak, że błędne rycerstwo ma w sobie coś wielkiego i doskonałego, kiedy dla ludzi, temu zawodowi oddanych, natychmiast sławę zyskuje. Słyszysz, panie, jak wszyscy mówią o mnie, prosty lud, dzieci małe znają mnie, nie widząc przedtem ani razu? — Spostrzegam aż nadto dobrze, mości Don Kichocie — odparł Don Antonio — jak ogień zawsze wydaje płomień, po którym go poznać można, tak cnota rzuca blask, który się łacno dostrzeże, zwłaszcza też cnota w ciężkich wojennych trudach zyskana. Wtem przechodzący Kastylijczyk jakiś, przeczytawszy pergamin, zaczął wołać: — Niech cię wszyscy diabli porwą Don Kichocie z Manchy! To ty żyjesz jeszcze po tych kijach, co ci wsypano? Straszny z ciebie wariat i gdybyś nim sam tylko był, to jeszcze mniejsza! Ale twoje szaleństwo jest zaraźliwe, udziela się wszystkim tym, co patrzą na ciebie, dość spojrzeć na towarzyszów twoich. Idź do diabła, wracaj do domu zająć się dobytkiem, żoną i dziećmi, nie wierć sobie darmo w mózgu — i tak już on dobrze przewiercony. — Mój przyjacielu — zawołał Don Antonio — idź sobie spokojnie i nie radź nikomu, kiedy rad nikt od ciebie nie wymaga. Pan Don Kichot jest bardzo rozumny i my także niezupełnie głupi, a cnotę uczcić potrzeba, gdzie bądź się ją spotka. No, no, ruszaj prędzej i nie czekaj powtórzenia! — Dalipan, masz pan słuszność — odrzekł Kastylijczyk — darmo bym czas marnował dając rady temu biednemu wariatowi. Ale aż litość bierze, ażeby zdrowy rozsądek, którego mu w niektórych razach nie brak, gubił się w tym marnym błędnym rycerstwie. Kastylijczyk odszedł nareszcie, mrucząc ciągle, a jeźdźcy nasi postępowali z wolna dalej, ale taki tłok ciągle się wokoło nich powiększał, że Don Antonio musiał nieznacznie zdjąć Don Kichotowi ów napis. Skoro noc nastała, powrócili wszyscy do Don Antonia, gdzie żona jego, przystojna bardzo kobieta i wesołego usposobienia, zaprosiła kilka przyjaciółek dla uczczenia gościa i uciechy z nadzwyczajnych bzików rycerza. Wieczerza była świetna, damy postrojone, a po wieczerzy bal. Były tam dwie damy bardzo dowcipne i wesołe, a dla zabawy całego towarzystwa wzięły Don Kichota w swoje obroty. Jak tylko z jedną przetańczył, zaraz z drugą musiał hasać. Zmęczyły go do tego stopnia, że pot kroplami ciekł mu po twarzy i zaledwie mógł się poruszać. Cudna była ta postać, chuda, długa, wymokła, z oczyma wpadłymi, cerą żółtą i jakby przydymioną, z wąsem długim, ale opuszczonym, a kaftan tak na nim dobrze leżał, że prawie wszystkie szwy pękały. Kobiety nęciły go, mrugały ukradkiem, wabiły, jakby się wszystkie w nim zakochały, ale on pogardzając nimi w duszy, bał się tylko publicznie ich zawstydzić. Nareszcie, kiedy już nie mógł sobie z nimi dać rady, zawołał: — Z dala ode mnie, szatanki! dajcie mi pokój, opuśćcie mnie niecne uczucia! darmo czas marnotrawicie, piękne damy! Niezrównana Dulcynea z Toboso, jedyna pani serca mojego, nie znosi triumfu drugich! Powiedziawszy to, siadł na środku sali na podłodze, cały mokry i zbity ze zbytku tańca. Don Antonio prosił go, ażeby się udał na spoczynek i kazał go służącym zanieść do jego pokoju. Sancho pierwszy pomógł panu podnieść się z ziemi i rzekł: — O do licha, panisko się zatańczyło! To pan myśli, że wszyscy chwaci musieli tańcować, a wszyscy wojacy byli błędnymi rycerzami. Myliłeś się pan bardzo, jeśliś tak sądził. Jeden będzie tak odważny, że się na olbrzyma rzuci, a nie potrafi zgrabnie wywijać nogami. Bo też to nie tak bardzo łatwo! Ba! gdyby o to szło, ażeby skacząc, bić się piętami w plecy, trzeba mnie było zawołać, skakałbym za pana, bo, chwała Bogu, rozumiem się na tym i nie chwalący się, toć to moje rzemiosło. Co do innych tańców, to już nie moja rzecz, toteż nie dbam o nie. Niech każdy robi to, co potrafi, na mało się przyda małpować lub udawać zucha tam, gdzie nie potrzeba! Towary są na wszelką cenę, ale są niektóre nietrwałe, toteż wiedząc o tym, trzeba je oszczędzać, bo się rychło zużyją. A co najgorsza, że są materie, których nie znajdzie u kupca, kiedy się podrą, to dobranoc, nie ma już nic do roboty! Całe towarzystwo uśmiało się z dowcipkowań Sancha, który z drugim służącym położył Don Kichota w łóżku i dobrze go okrył, ażeby jeszcze obfitszy pot wyleczył go z utrudzenia. Nazajutrz Don Antonio, zapytawszy się Don Kichota, czyby nie chciał widzieć doświadczenia z głową zaczarowaną, zaprowadził go z Sanchą do tajemniczego pokoju, gdzie już było dwóch szlachty z miasta, żona jego i owe dwie damy, z którymi bohater nasz tyle się nahasał. Don Antonio, zaryglowawszy drzwi, obeznał całe towarzystwo z dziwnym darem zaczarowanej głowy, prosił o tajemnicę, nadmieniając, że to dopiero pierwsze doświadczenie. Dwaj kawalerowie tylko w rzeczywisty sekret byli wtajemniczeni, ale mogli się i oni zadziwić, bo wszystko przewybornie było urządzone. Don Antonio, zbliżywszy się najpierwszy do tajemniczej głowy, zapytał jej cichym głosem, ale że wszyscy mogli słyszeć: — Mocą daru, który posiadasz, powiedz mi, głowo, co myślę w tej chwili? Głowa, nie poruszywszy ustami, głosem czystym i wyraźnym odpowiedziała: — Nie wyrokuję o myślach. Wszyscy się zadziwili, a kobiety przestraszyły, bo przy stole i w całym pokoju nie było nikogo, co by mógł odpowiedzieć, prócz samej głowy. — Ilu nas tu? — zapytał jeszcze Don Antonio. — Ty, twoja żona — odrzekła głowa — dwóch przyjaciół, dwie przyjaciółki, sławny rycerz Don Kichot z Manchy i giermek jego, Sancho Pansa. Wszyscy się jeszcze bardziej zadziwili i wszyscy przelękli. — Dość tego! — rzekł Don Antonio, odchodząc. — Na dowód, że mnie nie oszukał ten, co mi ją sprzedał za mądrą, mówiącą, cudowną i nieporównaną głowę, niech się kto inny przybliży i zapyta, co zechce. Kobiety zazwyczaj są najciekawsze, jedna więc z owych tancerek zbliżyła się i zapytała: — Powiedz mi, głowo, co robić, ażeby być bardzo piękną? — Być bardzo rozsądną — odrzekła głowa. — Nie pytam się więcej — odrzekła dama, ustępując miejsca towarzyszce, która zagadnęła: — Chciałabym wiedzieć, umiejętna głowo, czy mój mąż kocha mnie? — Uważaj jak żyje z tobą, a dowiesz się — odpowiedziała głowa. — Bardzo trafna odpowiedź — rzekła dama — po uczynkach widzi się usposobienie serca. Jeden z przyjaciół Don Antonia zapytał: — Co ja za jeden? — Wiesz o tym. — Nie o to się pytam — rzekł szlachcic — chcę dowiedzieć się, czy mnie znasz? — Znam cię bardzo dobrze — odrzekła głowa — jesteś Don Pedro Noriz. — Dość mi na tym, cudowna głowo, widzę, że nic dla ciebie nie ma skrytego. Drugi szlachcic zbliżył się, zapytując: — Jaki ma zamiar najstarszy z moich synów? — Powiedziałam już — odrzekła głowa — że nie wyrokuję o myślach, ale powiem ci, że syn twój myśli często, jak prędko cię pogrzebią. — Znam go dobrze — odrzekł szlachcic — i nie pragnę więcej wiedzieć. Żona Don Antonia zbliżyła się i rzekła do głowy: — Nie wiem, o co się zapytać — oto chciałabym wiedzieć, czy długo będę żyła z kochanym moim mężem? — Długo — brzmiała odpowiedź — bo dobre zdrowie i uczciwy sposób życia obiecują mu długie życie, które wielu skraca sobie rozpustą i nałogami. Don Kichot zbliżył się z poważną swoją miną i głosem, radzącym się wyroczni, zapytał: — Powiedz mi, ty, co tak dobrze odpowiadasz, czy to sen, czy prawda to, co napotkałem w jaskini Montesinos? Czy Sancho, mój giermek, da sobie baty, według obietnicy? Dulcynea da się odczarować? — Co się tyczy jaskini — odparła głowa — o tym dużo mówić; przygoda ta jest na wpół snem, na wpół prawdą. Baty Sancha będą skuteczne i zaczarowanie Dulcynei skończy się. — Więcej nie pragnę wiedzieć — rzekł Don Kichot — obym tylko mógł ujrzeć odczarowaną Dulcyneę, a pewnym będę zwycięstwa nad wszelkimi przygodami w życiu. Sancho ostatni zagadnął głowę w tych słowach: — Powiedz mi, głowo, czy nie będę jeszcze miał jakiego wielkorządztwa? Czy porzucę kiedy w życiu nędzne giermka rzemiosło, zobaczę żonę i dzieci? Odpowiedziano mu: — Będziesz rządził we własnym domu, jeśli powrócisz; zobaczysz się z żoną i dziećmi, jeśli ich zastaniesz, a kiedy przestaniesz służyć, przestaniesz być giermkiem. — Do kata, nie trzeba być czarnoksiężnikiem — zawołał Sancho — na taką odpowiedź. To ja dobrze wiem o tym. — A cóż chcesz, bydlę, ażeby ci powiedziano? zapytał Don Kichot. — Czy ci nie dość, że odpowiedzi głowy zgodne są z pytaniami? — Jeśli pan każe, to dosyć — odparł Sancho — ale chciałbym, ażeby się jaśniej wytłumaczyła i więcej powiedziała. Na tym się zakończyły pytania i odpowiedzi, ale zadziwienie towarzystwa nie skończyło się; wszyscy byli w uwielbieniu, oprócz przyjaciół Don Antonia, którzy znali tajemnicę. Cyd Hamed Benengeli, nie chcąc zbytecznie zaostrzać ciekawości czytelnika i obawiając się, ażeby nie myślał, iż jest magia w tak nadzwyczajnej rzeczy, tak ten szczegół wyjaśnia. Don Antonio, ciekawy z natury, kazał sporządzić tę głowę na wzór, który widział w Madrycie, ażeby się nacieszyć z niewiadomości ludzkiej. Stół i noga, oparta na czterech orlich szponach, była z drewna, pomalowana na jaspis, głowa zaś, pomalowana na brąz, była cała wydrążona, toż samo stół i noga, w której były dwie rury, idące od ust i uszu głowy. Rury te dochodziły przez podłogę do pokoju piętrem niżej, gdzie siedział odpowiadający. Ten przykładał ucho do jednej rury, usta do drugiej, słuchał zapytań i głosił wyrocznie, głos tak dobrze płynął z tych rur, że najmniejszy słychać było wyraz. Synowiec Don Antonia, dowcipny młodzieniec, wyuczony przy tym przez stryja, odpowiadał, a wiedząc, kto się będzie zapytywał i znając mniej więcej życie każdego z nich, mógł dawać odpowiedzi już to bezpośrednie, już też zagadkowe, a zawsze dosyć trafne. Cyd Hamed dodaje, że cudowna ta głowa jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie odpowiadała, ale ponieważ wieść o tym cudzie rozeszła się po mieście, Don Antonio, obawiając się, żeby się to do inkwizycji nie doniosło, poszedł sam donieść inkwizytorom, którzy kazali mu pogruchotać maszynę, żeby jeszcze bardziej nie ogłupiać w miarę głupiego i ciemnego ludu. Bądź co bądź, Sancho i Don Kichot uważali tę głowę za cudowną, chociaż rycerz zadowolony był z odpowiedzi, a giermek wcale niezadowolony z wyroku. Kawalerowie z miasta, przez wzgląd na Don Antonia i korzystając z obecności Don Kichota, dla ubawienia się z jego bzików postanowili za sześć dni urządzić wyścigi do pierścieni, ale się ten projekt nie udał z powodów, które potem wymienimy. Don Kichotowi przyszła kiedyś ochota zwiedzić miasto piechotą i incognito, żeby uniknąć natarczywości motłochu. Wyszedł w towarzystwie Sancha i dwóch służących Don Antonia. Przechadzając się po ulicach, spostrzegł przypadkiem na drzwiach jednego domu napis wielkimi literami: „Tu jest drukarnia”. Ciekawość go ubodła, nigdy nie widział takiego zakładu, wszedł więc z całym orszakiem swoim zobaczyć, jak też to drukują. Ujrzał naprzód ludzi, wydostających arkusze spod pras, drugich poprawiających formy, inni składających, słowem to, co się da widzieć w drukarni. Chodząc tu i ówdzie, przyglądając się, wypytując, zbliżył się do jednego zecera, zapytując go, czym się zajmuje. — Panie, ten szlachcic, którego tam widzisz — odrzekł mu zecer, wskazując na mężczyznę z dobrą miną, ale bardzo serio — przełożył książkę włoską na hiszpański język, a ja składam według manuskryptu. — Jaki tytuł książki? — zagadnął Don Kichot. — Panie — rzekł autor — po włosku le Bagatele. — Jak pan ten wyraz po hiszpańsku oddałeś? — zapyta Don Kichot. — Bagatele — odrzekł autor — nazywamy los Jugutés i choć tytuł tej książki niewiele obiecuje, wcale to niezła rzecz, zawierająca wiele poważnych a składnych przedmiotów. — Mam pretensję — rzekł Don Kichot — do znajomości włoskiego języka, czytałem kilkakrotnie Ariosta. Powiedz mi pan z łaski swojej, pytam się przez ciekawość, a nie dla zbadania pańskich wiadomości, nie znalazłeś pan przypadkiem w książce tej wyrazu pignata? — Niejednokrotnie — odrzekł autor. — Jak go pan tłumaczysz? — zapytuje Don Kichot. — A jakżeż można inaczej, jeżeli nie wyrazem kocioł. — Masz pan słuszność, widzę, że pan; nasz dobrze swój przedmiot, ręczę, że jak pan znajdziesz piace tłumaczysz — podoba się, piu — więcej, su — nad, giù — pod? — Oczywiście, panie, bo też to właściwe znaczenie tych wyrazów. — Jestem pewny — rzekł Don Kichot — że pana nie muszą dobrze znać w świecie i nie oddają panu sprawiedliwości. Mój Boże! ileż to straconych talentów, ile cnót pogardzonych! Mimo to nie bardzo ja cenię; przekłady bowiem, to jakby kto flandryjskie tkaniny przenicował, postacie będą przebijały, ale tak siatkami jakimiś poprzerzynane, że ich poznać nie można prawie. Rozumiem tłumaczenie z greckiego lub łacińskiego, bo to dwa najlepsze języki, ale tłumaczenie z języków tej samej zwłaszcza natury, może to być użyteczne, bo można jeszcze coś mniej użytecznego zrobić, ale nie powiem, żeby w tym wiele było pomysłu. Wyjmuję z liczby tych tłumaczów sławnego Cristowala de Figueroa, który przełożył Pastor Fido i Don Juana de Xauregui tłumacza Aminty. Obu im tak się udało, że wątpić trzeba, czy ich prace są tłumaczone, czy oryginalne. Ale powiedz mi pan, czy pan sam każesz drukować książkę swoją, czy też z jakim księgarzem się ułożyłeś? — Swoim własnym kosztem — odparł autor — i mam nadzieję zyskać tysiąc dukatów za pierwszą edycję, której każę wybijać dwa tysiące egzemplarzy po sześć realów. — Boję się, żeby pana nie oszukano — wtrącił Don Kichot — nie znasz pan jeszcze wybiegów księgarskich. O, mój biedny panie, narobisz sobie więcej kłopotu, niż ci się zdaje, mając na karku dwa tysiące egzemplarzy. Książka pana musi być doskonała, żeby miała pokup. — Więc pan chcesz — rzekł autor — ażebym sprzedał manuskrypt księgarzowi? Dałby mi dziesiątą część wartości, myśląc, że mi wielki robi zaszczyt. Chcesz pan wiedzieć prawdę? Nie drukuję moich dzieł dla sławy, zdaje mi się, że jestem dosyć znany, a publiczność niesowita''niesowity'' — niebogaty, biedny; por. sowity: obfity, szczodry, bogaty., żeby się troszczyć o nią. Słowem, szukam korzyści, która więcej sowita od sławy. — Daj Boże, żeby się panu udało! — rzekł Kichot, przechodząc do innej kaszty''kaszta'' — element urządzenia drukarni: szuflada podzielona na przegródki zawierające czcionki drukarskie oraz materiał justunkowy, czyli materiał służący do wypełniania odstępów między wyrazami i wierszami., gdzie korygowano arkusz z książki pod napisem: Światło duszy. — Otóż — rzekł — książki, które trzeba drukować. Jest ich już sporo w tym rodzaju, ale jeszcze więcej grzeszników, a dla tylu ślepych nie może być za wiele światła. Przeszedł znów do innej kaszty, tam robiono korektę Drugiej części przedziwnego Don Kichota z Manchy, napisaną przez jakiegoś tam mieszkańca Tordesillas. — Wiem coś o tej książce — rzekł Don Kichot — myślałem, że już autora jako oszczercę spalić kazano, ale cierpliwości, nadejdzie chwila. Niepodobna, ażeby się nie poznali z czasem na tylu złośliwych niedorzecznościach, którym brak prawdopodobieństwa i wdzięku. Mówiąc to, wyszedł z drukarni nieco rozgniewany. Tego samego dnia jeszcze Don Antonio chciał pokazać Don Kichotowi galery, u przystani stojące. Bardzo to ucieszyło Sancha, który ich nigdy nie widział. Don Antonio posłał zawiadomić dowódcę, który już słyszał o naszym rycerzu. Mieli się tam udać po obiedzie. Zobaczymy, co się stało w następującym rozdziale. ----